


leopika-day off

by kvrapipi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrapipi/pseuds/kvrapipi
Summary: hii, sorry if there r mistakes but  english is not my first language,;;;;;ps i wrote this shitty ff at 1am''''''''''''
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	leopika-day off

**Author's Note:**

> hii, sorry if there r mistakes but english is not my first language,;;;;;ps i wrote this shitty ff at 1am''''''''''''

Just a normal morning. Kurapika is in his bed, laying on his back. This would be an average morn, if there wasn’t a man next to him. More specifically, his lover, Leorio Paladiknight.  
„Good morning, Kurapika” Said the older man.  
„Morning.” The blonde answered quickly.  
The taller male leaned bit closer to the face of the blonde and kissed his forehead. Neither of them had to go to work today, so they planned to use the day to rest. Therefore, they did not rush to get out of bed and looked at each other. When they finally got bored of it, they both got up and went to the kitchen. Before Kurapika could say anything, the taller male said  
„I’m making eggs with bacon, don’t you dare to refuse.”  
The younger man gave him an annoyed look, but he let it go. It’s not like Leorio was a bad cook, quite the opposite, he cooked better than he did himself, but Kurapika got used to not eating. But since he was living with the larger male, he started eating properly. After some time, the eggs were ready.   
„Theere you go” Said Leorio, giving his beloved the meal.  
The tall man sat beside the smaller one, giving him a big smile. He was surely proud of what he fried. Before taking the bite, Kurapika looked at him suspiciously. Still keeping an eye on him, he lowered his head a little and ate a piece of it. It tasted really good, so he kept eating. The medical student waited until the blonde will finish eating, then he asked  
„So? Was it good?”  
The younger man got up and went to the sink to wash his plate. He enjoyed teasing Leorio, so he responded  
„Wasn’t that bad.”  
The man in glasses also got up and went to Kurapika.   
„Huh? What do you mean ‘wasn’t that bad’?”  
‘Oh, there it goes.’ Kurapika thought to himself.  
„Are you stupid or something? I said, it’s okay” He said, trying not to laugh.  
„You little-!” The larger male responded. Then he picked him up and set on the counter. „Now. you’re not gonna get away with it so easily!” The taller man began to tickle him.  
„Pffft, stop, haha-!” The younger boy laughed as soon as the tickles began.  
He was tickling him for a while, till he got tired. After taking a few deep breaths, Kurapika reached to hug him.  
„That’s what you get for teasing me, brat.” The larger male hugged him back and stroked his hair.  
„…worth it.” The blonde smiled a bit and stayed in his arms.  
Leorio lifted him and laid him down on a couch, then sat close to him. They looked at eachother, smiling.   
„Can we watch a movie?” The small man looked at the TV in front of the couch.  
„Mmh, sure.” The older man responded, sitting up and putting his arm around the youger one.  
They were both interested in the film, it was quite interesting, but Leorio kept checking if Kurapika is asleep. Just in case.  
xxx  
After three hours, the film ended. Kurapika streched and reached for his book. The taller man sighed. There was a thing that bothered him. How the hell Kurapika is reading this boring book? Once when he was curious what was it about, he gave up after reading one page. The language was so elegant and the author was describing only the wearisome stuff.  
„Are ya really enjoying reading this?”  
The blonde looked at him with a mad expression.  
„What do you mean? If it was not interesting i would’ve stopped reading it”  
„Don’t get me wrong it’s just…” He paused here for a second. „…boring.”  
Kurapika sighed.  
„I just like that types of books.” His voice was calmer now. „But we can play games if you want to.”  
Leorio nodded. He doest not really have time to play, so it’s going to be more fun. He picked up two controllers and gave one of them to the younger male. They both liked the game, but Kurapika was mostly winning because he plays at night. They played few rounds, Leorio won only once, still happy of his victory.  
„What time is it?” The shorter man wiped his eyes.  
The older looked at the clock. 8 P.M.  
„It’s already late. We need to rest, we have to go to work tomorrow.”  
They both got up and went to bed.  
Kurapika probably won’t be able to sleep because of the nightmares. But it was not impotrant. He was happy that he could sleep next to the person he loved. More specifically, Leorio Paladiknight.


End file.
